Same Love, Different Heart
by fately
Summary: He knew that the day he wakes up at the sweet sound of her voice would come. He would just have to wait. Hope/Lightning Oneshots
1. Same Love, Different Heart

**Title:** Same Love, Different Heart  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: 24 year old Hope/Light  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Summary<strong>: He knew that the day he wakes up at the sweet sound of her voice would come. He would just have to wait.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: If I owned Final Fantasy XIII-2, Hope/Light would be canon. Unfortunately, it is not. For now.

So I watched the ending for Final Fantasy XIII-2 through a livestream. Let's just say that I personally was very displeased with it. I'm still getting the game for the heck of it, and at least I now know what to expect. I needed something sweet to make me happy, so this bad baby came to life.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Same Love, Different Heart<em>**

* * *

><p>"Hope, it's almost eight. Wake up."<p>

The sweet sound of her voice rings out in the room. It was the beautiful sound of his Light - _his _Light, he must emphasize once again, because those two words he never imagined to go along together are there, lying in perfect harmony. Hope rolls over, peeping a glimpse of the stunning woman in front of him, basking in the glory of her every feature. The flowing soft pink hair, the creamy complexion, the beautiful lips.

And most of all, her eyes. Those bold eyes that held a certain indescribable spark. God, Hope Estheim _loved_ those eyes -

* * *

><p>But when Hope Estheim wakes up in the morning, those eyes do not greet him with a warmth he longed for. Those eyes are not with him. At least, not at the moment. They are somewhere far away, trapped in a cold deserted place, watching over everybody, but also waiting to come out.<p>

And he would find her. Yes, he would.

He knew that the day he wakes up at the sweet sound of her voice would come. He would just have to wait.

And waiting is something he got quite skilled at during the last ten years.

* * *

><p><strong>fin<strong>

* * *

><p>Wow, this is, uhm, really short. Uh, yeah. I like this shipping way too much for my own good... And... it's not really that sweet. Huh, I guess my plans never work out the way I want them to.<p> 


	2. extra: What Pictures Can Tell You

So, I was pondering on whether I should put this one up as a oneshot or not. I decided that it was just way too short, and that I should just combine with my other short Hope/Light onefic I put up a while ago.

* * *

><p><strong>What Pictures Can Tell You<strong>

* * *

><p>There, on his desk, was a nice picture frame. The wooden carvings on it were antique, yet elegant, and he personally liked how it compliemented the picture. It was not a family picture - he saved the family picture of his walet. It was a picture of a young Hope Estheim - perhaps ten years ago or so - and a young woman.<p>

Sazh had gotten the picture for him - it must have been a difficult feat, but this was Sazh Katzroy of all people. And Sazh was a very, _very_ determined individual, despite his witty cynicism at times.

"How did you get this? I don't ever recall us taking pictures during those days..."

"Boy," Sazh had laughed at his question, "We were saving all of humanity with a ticking timebomb basically strapped inside us. We probably didn't have any time to do such a thing. But... we were caught on tape during those days."

"Tape?" Hope had replied.

"At Palumpolum. You and miss soldier were caught on national television. I saw it at Nautilus," he pointed at the hovering crystal over their heads, "Took me a long time to get these - was almost impossible with Cocoon being a mess after everything that went down. And all I could find were pictures, never the actual footage. But hey. Better than nothing, don't you think?"

Hope sighed, remembering what Sazh had told him and glanced over to the picture. Inside was a tall, beautiful woman - glaring directly at the viewer. She held an aura of strenght, of swift elegance. Slightly behind her stood himself - the look in the eyes was a strange mixture of fear and determination.

Her eyes had a spark of drive and boldness in them - she defied her fate, and drove him to defy it as well.

He wondered when he'll be see those bright eyes once again.


End file.
